


Toothbrush

by starburrst



Category: Resident Evil, Resident Evil 7 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pre-infection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starburrst/pseuds/starburrst
Summary: You're staying at the Baker's home for a week after graduating college, being invited there by your best friend Zoe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something out between working on Not Worth The Views. Needed a creative break I guess

You'd been friends with Zoe Baker for the last five years. You had met each other when you moved to Louisiana in your last year of high school. You hit it off straight away, and through college you grew even closer. You could safely say you were each other's best friends. 

The week after your graduation from college, Zoe invited you to stay with her family. You'd been to her house before; a huge, old fashioned house and a lot of land. You liked her parents, they were always so friendly and welcoming. Marguerites cooking was so good you asked Zoe once if she was a chef. She laughed and said she'd tell her you said that. Zoe's brother, Lucas, was a bit shy and kept to himself most of the time. When he did talk to you it was about electronics, weird bands you didn't know the name of, and how much you both hated school. You liked him too, in fact, you liked him a lot, and when Zoe asked you to stay with her family for a week you had to stop yourself jumping at the chance. 

Jack was standing outside the gate waiting to welcome you and Zoe. She drove, and when she turned off the ignition you took a deep breath. "C'mon, my parents love you. Don't be worried." She smiled as she got out of the car. It wasn't her parent's approval you were looking for. You stepped out of the car, looking around at the lush bushes and trees around you. Every flower was in full bloom and it smelled amazing. "Welcome home!" Jack said, hugging Zoe. "Great to be back, daddy." Zoe had a duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. "Let me get that for you. Here, I'll get your brother to help. Lucas!" Jack yelled back at the house. Your heart stopped. Lucas was coming out here to help you carry your stuff in. In the cars reflective surface you gave yourself a quick once over. Your green shorts and white tank top were fine, you told yourself. You had a flannel on over the tank top that was open as it was really hot. Your boots looked a bit like army ones, but you decided you were presentable. Not wanting to look like you were completely useless you grabbed your own duffle bag. You were between moving back from college and coming here yourself, you you grabbed two small bags of packed clothes and hoped for the best. When you got your bag you saw Lucas walking towards the car. He was wearing the same navy hoodie he always wore. Did he even wash it? "You remember Zoe's friend, don't you Lucas?" Jack said as he picked up one of Zoe's suitcases. Lucas looked at you with a slightly bored expression. You smiled nervously and gave him a small wave. The last time you had been here was an hour for Thanksgiving, and even then you think you spoke to him for maybe five minutes. "Yeah, sure." He said and made his way over to you. You were standing at the boot of the car. "Which one's yours?" He asked. "Oh, uh, that one. I could carry it if-" Lucas ignored you and picked up your small white suitcase. "Dad always told me to take every opportunity to be a gentleman." He said, giving you a wink. You were pretty sure you had the dumbest smile on your face when he said that. When he turned around and started following Jack and Zoe to the house, you shut the boot and jogged to catch up. 

"There she is! Aw, look at you." Marguerite pinched your cheeks when you entered the main hall. You laughed and gently placed your hands on her arms. "Great to see you too, Marguerite." She let go of your cheeks and took a hold of your hands. "You girls must be starvin', y'all had a long drive. Don't worry, I've got dinner already cookin'." She said with a warm smile. "That sounds great, thank you." You said. "You sure you don't mind stayin' in the spare room upstairs?" Jack asked. You shook your head. "Not at all." Jack nodded and called Lucas. "You two head on up so." You tried to stop your eyes widening from the realisation that you and Lucas were going to be alone together in a bedroom. You looked to Zoe, as if she had advice to offer. "Mama says dinner'll be ready in five minutes, so scoot your be-hind!" She said and playfully smacked your lower back. You giggled as she walked out with Jack towards her trailer. Why she didn't stay in the house you never really knew, maybe she wanted some sort of independence while staying at home. You thought it was kind of cute. When you looked up at Lucas he was already staring at you. It was a bit unnerving, but you forced a smile onto your face. "Let's go. I'm real hungry." Lucas said as he carried your suitcase upstairs. You quickly went up with him. 

You thanked Lucas for helping you once he set the case down on the bed. The bedroom was small, but big enough for you. It was attached to the recreation room, so that was always fun, if you wanted a midnight game of pool to yourself. "You two have fun in college?" Lucas asked, leaning against the doorframe. You weren't expecting him to start making conversation, but you welcomed it. "Yeah. I'm gonna miss it for sure." Lucas nodded. You didn't want the conversation to die out. "Did, uh, did you go to college?" You asked. You probably knew the answer, but he was a few years older than you, so maybe you didn't register it. Lucas shrugged. "Tried to. Didn't like it, I dropped out after the first year." "What did you study?" "Computer science." It didn't surprise you. He nearly always spoke about technology, and Zoe had told you he won a few engineering prizes over the years. "Hey, grub's up." Zoe said as she suddenly appeared behind Lucas. You nearly jumped out of your skin. "Finally, I could eat a horse." Lucas said, mostly to himself, as he left without acknowledging his sister. You sighed quietly and followed Zoe to the dining room. 

You went to get ready for bed, but you couldn't find your toothbrush anywhere. You were sure you packed it, it's like an essential. "Damnit, where are you..." You took out random articles of clothing to look for it. A smart idea would've been to put it in a separate bag within the suitcase. You gave up, putting your hands on your hips. Maybe Zoe had a spare? You walked into the recreation room and looked outside through the latticed wood. It was pitch black, the only light coming from the moon. Everyone had already gone to bed and Zoe was probably in her trailer by now. Lucas left immediately after dinner, and you definitely didn't want to ask him for a toothbrush. That'd be a bit weird. You were still dressed so you decided to at least try and ask Zoe for a toothbrush. What if the Bakers had an alarm on the door and you didn't know about it? You'd wake everyone up, and then they'd probably get mad at you for that, and throw you out. Lucas would spit on you. You tried to stop yourself from overreacting. The floorboards creaked under your boots as you walked down the hallways. You jumped a bit at the noise of the whistling wind. It was kind of spooky in here at night. You turned a corner and nearly screamed your lungs out when you saw a hooded man. A hand clamped down over your mouth to muffle your screaming. Pushing you backwards and stepping into the streaming moonlight from outside, you saw the man was Lucas. You should've known. You felt like a bit of an idiot as you sighed in relief. Lucas took his hand off your mouth. "Fucking hell, Lucas! You scared the crap out of me." You said, heart still racing from the scare. "Well who else did you think it was?" He said defensively. "I don't know, that's why I screamed!" Lucas shushed you. "You're gonna wake my parents." You crossed your arms. "What are you wandering around here so late for? I thought you slept in the barn." When you heard this off Zoe you questioned his personality. Lucas looked confused. "What? I don't sleep in the barn. Did Zoe tell you that?" You nodded. Lucas threw his hands into the air. "Course she did." Lucas punched the bridge of his nose, then turned back to you. "Hey, what about you? Why are you stalkin' the halls?" "I forgot to bring a tooth brush. I was... I dunno, I just wanted to brush my teeth." You said honestly. Lucas looked at you, deadpan. "Well I ain't got one for you." Your face went red. "I-I wasn't gonna ask you! I was gonna go out to Zoe!" You whispered sharply, so you wouldn't wake Jack or Marguerite. "The front door's locked and my old man's got the keys. Unless you wanna try climbin' out a window, which are alarmed, I don't think you're brushin' your teeth tonight." Lucas said, almost teasingly. You blushed. It was hard to see in the dim moonlight, and you thanked your lucky stars for it. Lucas put his hand on his chin, thought for a moment, then smiled at you. Your face heated up more. "What?" You asked. "I have an idea." You raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" "We're gonna get the keys back." "How?" "Follow me." You followed him out to the bridge in the main hall. Lucas pointed to his parent's room. "We are gonna sneak in a grab 'em." You paused for a second. "That sounds like a really bad idea." You said. You didn't want to risk waking them up, especially by sneaking into their room. How would you explain that one? "D'you wanna have bad breath for the rest of the week?" Lucas asked. "No." You said as you tried to nonchalantly cover your mouth with your hand. "Well then," Lucas said, placing his hands and your back and pushing you towards the door, "you gotta go get them keys." You whipped around. "Wait, just me? But you said-" Lucas slowly turned the knob of the door. You panicked and put your hands over his. "Hold on-!" Lucas silently clicked the door open and gave it a gentle push. Your face was now red with embarrassment from the thought of them catching you. "After you." He said with a devious smile. You looked around the room. It was pitch black, but you could just about see the outline of Jack and Marguerite. "That over there," Lucas began, putting an arm around your shoulder and pointing into the darkness, "is where they hang the keys." Lucas pushed you into the room and you nearly stumbled. You held your breath as one of them turned over. You looked back at Lucas, trying to glare at him, but you were so nervous you shakily stared back. He was covering his mouth, trying not to laugh. You sighed through your teeth and turned back. You decided to try and creep along in the general direction Lucas pointed in. Your feet pressed down on the wood and it sounded like a million people screamed at once. Gripping the end of the bed you gently walked to the other side of the bed. You could make out the outline of some fixture on the wall, with keys hanging on it. Smiling to yourself you continued on. Was all of this really worth a toothbrush? You became more nervous since you were directly beside Marguerite. Reaching out a shaking hand you gently lifted the ring of keys off the hook. They started jingling because of your nervous state so you hugged them to your chest tightly. Marguerite stirred but didn't wake. You wasted no time in turning on your heals and creeping back out. 

Once you were back outside Lucas shut the door quietly. You let out a huge breath you didn't realise you were holding. "You did it!" Lucas whispered excitedly. You playfully punched him in the arm. "Don't ever make me do something like that again!" You giggled. The two of you stood there, trying to stop yourselves from laughing so loudly. Both of you did once you heard something from inside the room. "Marguerite? D'you hear that?" Jack whispered. You and Lucas looked at each other before sprinting down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. You laughed as you ran towards the hall door, shoving a random key into the hole. "Lucas, which one is it?" You asked, trying to contain your childish laughter. Lucas grabbed the ring of keys and picked out the right one, guiding your hand to put it into the lock You turned it and opened the door, hearing crickets sing and the cool night air wash over you. You looked at Lucas before you left. "Thank you!" You said, both of you laughing. You ran across the yard to Zoe's trailer, giggling to yourself. Lucas stood at the door, watching you running and knocking on the trailer door. He couldn't stop laughing to himself, either. He watched as the lights in the trailer came on and Zoe opened the door. You two spoke for a second before you turned around and waved at Lucas, entering the trailer. When the lights turned off again he took it that you were going to stay there tonight. With his laughter dying down, a sweet smile was still planted on his face. He closed the door and threw Jack's keys into a key bowl, taking his own pair out of his pocket and chuckling at himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The week continued much like the first night. You and Lucas made it a regular thing to step out in the middle of the night and run around the plantation like children who just got set loose in a playground. You were always exhausted at breakfast, and Marguerite asked you multiple times if you were taking your vitamins. "I'm fine, Marguerite, honestly," you said, "Just getting used to not having to et up at 6 every morning." You excuses always made Lucas giggle under his breath as he ate his clearest across the dining room table. Zoe got slightly annoyed you wouldn't spend that much time with her because you napped a lot. You did feel guilty, but sneaking around a huge house and garden with the man you had a crush on was definitely a once in a lifetime kind of thing. It was like something from a fairy tale. 

Zoe never suspected you and her brother were up to something. As far as she was concerned, your excuse was legitimate. She also felt tired while trying to adjust to the more relaxed sleep schedule. Although not as much as you did. 

Unfortunately, tonight was your last night in the Baker house before you had to go home. Your parents were expecting you and you missed them, so you had to leave. You tried to push it out of your mind as you lay in bed that night, scrolling through your phone. You were in a pair of shorts again, white this time, with a nice pale pink t shirt. It was still really hot outside, even at night, and since you went exploring a lot you reckon it was perfect. You awaited Lucas' signature knock as the clock on your phone told you it was 2:00 a.m. On the third night, Lucas had come up with a 'secret' knock to let you know it was him at the door. "Who else would it be at two in the morning?" You asked smartly. 

Once you heard the three beats and a bang you smiled. Hopping off the bed, you leaned against the door. "Who is it?" You asked jokingly. You could hear Lucas chuckle on the other side. "Your knight in shining armour." You covered your mouth from laughing. Over the week you've grown very close to each other, managing to talk about more that electronics, weird bands, and how much you hated school. You managed to find out he was single, which was a plus. "Oh, well this is terribly awkward, because I'm married." You said. "Damn, guess I gotta find someone else to take into the bayou..." You smiled brightly and opened the door. "We're going into the bayou!?" You whispered excitedly. Lucas had his hood up, the dark contours of his face standing out. You nearly swooned every time you saw them. "Not anymore, I suppose. I mean, I can't be caught with a married woman, alone, at night." He pretended to be offended. You giggle as your face heated up again. He had a terrible habit of making you blush, and you hoped he didn't notice. 

Lucas did notice. All week, even if it was dark, he could tell. He loved the fact that he made you blush around him. He liked you, ever since you even tried to talk to him the first time Zoe brought you home. 

Walking on the docks in the moonlight, you could smell the swampy water below. "Just through here." Lucas said as he led you through a shed. Coming out the other side you saw another small dock jutting out, with a white wooden boat at the end of it. Your eyes lit up at the sight. You liked boat rides, but spending it alone with Lucas was like adding a cherry on top. Lucas walked in front of you. "This way." He said, a smile on his face. You followed him as he stepped into the boat. You tried to get in yourself, but with no sea legs (bayou legs?) you tripped over the edge of the dock. With a yelp you fell into Lucas. Your face went on fire when you realised what happened. You grabbed onto the front of his hoodie, his own hands clamped onto your shoulders. "I-I'm so sorry!" You said, flustered, as you pulled away from him. He looked down at you, still a bit surprised. "It's, uh, fine." He said as he helped you sit down on the bench. You were sure he could see that you were as red as a tomato but you didn't care. You let go of one another as you said down, but both parties lingered a bit. Lucas sat down and turned on the motor of the boat. "How far are we going out?" You asked, trying to clear the awkwardness. Lucas cleared his throat. "Not too far, I just wanna show you somethin'." Lucas drove the boat for a good ten minutes into the bayou. He stopped it in the middle of a tiny estuary. It was surrounded on both sides by craning trees and bushes. Through the roof of leaves the bright moonlight filtered in, shining its light on you. Lucas looked at you as you checked the surroundings. He thought you were beautiful, but now, in the moonlight, he'd never seen someone so gorgeous in his life. You looked at him curiously. "Is something wrong?" You asked. Lucas shook himself off. "No, I- uh, sorry." He said. He could feel himself starting to blush. Before he let it show, he picked up a stick of wood from the floor of the boat. "This, uh, this is what I wanna show you." He threw it out into the bushes. Birds cried as they were disturbed from their sleep and flew away in the night. When nothing happened immediately Lucas could feel a sold sweat forming on his forehead. Suddenly, millions of fireflies floated up from the foliage and trees. Their luminous green colour was mesmerising. Your mouth slowly dropped in wonder. "Oh my gosh, Lucas. This is amazing." You said, looking at him with a broad smile. Lucas sat there with his own look of wonder, but it wasn't for the fireflies. It was for you. You shivered, a cold breeze hitting your bare skin. You were also shaking from the intense eye contact you were making with Lucas. As soon as he noticed you were cold he unzipped his hoodie. "Here, take it." He said he draped the jacket over your shoulders. You couldn't help but just stare at him as he did it. The white t shirt he was wearing was slightly too big for him. His skinny frame was attractive to you, however, especially combined with his tall height. You hugged the hoodie to you, and Lucas held it closed over your front. You were both slightly leaned into each other. You'd lost interest in the fireflies now, in that moment the most amazing thing you saw was Lucas. Butterflies went rampant in your stomach as he leaned in closer. You decided to take the chance and leaned in too. The moment your lips touched you felt sparks fly. Lucas kissed you gently, like he didn't want to break you. Lucas had never felt this way about someone before. Sure, he'd had his one night stands and flings, but this was the first time he felt something real. And he didn't want to ruin it. Lucas still had a tight grip on the hoodie. You slipped your hands out underneath it and placed them on his, trying to encourage him to kiss you harder. He hesitantly pulled you towards him and you tilted your head to the side to deepen it. Lucas knew he wanted to go further, hell, he wanted to go all the way with you, but he didn't know if you were ready for that, and he didn't want to try anything that made you uncomfortable. He poked his tongue out of his mouth and felt along your upper lip while your mouths were still joined. You smiled and opened your mouth, letting him in. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. It kind of hurt your back, but you didn't want to ever stop kissing him. Your tongues glided expertly together, as if it was their sole purpose all along. It was the sweetest kiss you've ever had in your life. You broke away, sad that you had to, but you were growing conscious of the time. Lucas looked down at you, a bit worried, thinking something was wrong. You placed a reassuring hand on his cheek. Before you could say anything he spoke. "I don't want you to leave in the mornin'." He said, sadness lacing his words. Your heart broke a little bit. "I know..." You said. You had to, though. You had to get back to your family. "But I won't be gone forever." You smiled. Lucas took your hands off his neck and joined them in his own. "We have to get back, the sun's gonna come up soon." You said. Lucas leaned down, pressing his forehead against yours. "Five more minutes." He smiled. You both giggled, just like the first night. "I wish I could stay here..." You said. Leaning back and looking up into his crystal blue eyes, you could feel a tear fall down your cheek. "With you."

The next afternoon, you felt a twist of guilt and sadness in your stomach as Zoe loaded her car up with your stuff. "Y'ready to go now?" Zoe asked. She was sitting in the driver seat with the window down. "Uh, yeah, coming." You said, jogging over to her. Jack and Marguerite were standing at the passenger side. "Thank you for coming, we are sure gonna miss you." Jack said. "Thank you for having me!" You smiled and they gave you a group hug. You shared a laugh with them as they pulled away. "Well, we best get goin'. Do come back soon." Marguerite said, and you nodded. You watched them walk back into the house, worry growing. You didn't see Lucas anywhere. Zoe honked the horn. "Alright, alright! I'm coming." You said. You grabbed the door handle when you heard someone call your name. Looking back at the house you saw Lucas walking towards you with something in his hand. You heard Zoe groan inside the car. "You left this in your room." Lucas said, handing you a white envelope. You raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. He simply winked, pulled up his hood, and turned around. You wanted to ask his what it was, but you figured the whole point was to be discreet. You bit your bottom lip and smiled. Turning back to the car, you changed your expression to a poker face. "Is it cool if I sit in the back?" You asked through the open passenger seat window. "Yeah, whatever. Just get in!" Zoe said with a smile. You chuckled and got into the back of the car. You put the envelope beside you as you put your seatbelt on. "Just to the bus stop, yeah?" Zoe asked as she turned the car. You looked out the window to the Baker home. "Yeah." You said, a soft grin on your lips. You rested your head in your crossed arms against the window as you drove away. 

You looked down at the envelope. It had your name written in the front. Picking it up, you opened it, and took out a piece of paper. 

\--  
Hey,  
I know it'll be awkward if I kiss you goodbye in front of my family, so I'll just write this instead. If I had it my way I'd have kissed you till the sun went down. I had the best week of my life, so, thanks for that. I really want to see you soon. Maybe we can go travelling. I don't really like it, but if it's with you, I won't care.   
Love,  
Lucas.   
\--

Your heart fluttered like a bird while reading his letter. On the back he'd written his phone number. Looking into the envelope again, you found something else. 

You took out a brand new toothbrush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Lucas is off character, not very many romantic moments in RE7 to reference off! Hope you enjoyed reading:)


End file.
